


Cold Left Shoulder

by orphan_account



Series: The Teenvengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Batroc the leaper is not very subtle, Neither is Bucky, Other, Sam likes cars, Steve and Bucky are drift compatible, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's car is a piece of junk, but a plate of dino nuggets and an intense game of rock-paper-scissors ruin his chances for a really sick, Tony-modified car. Bruce and Steve have no idea what to do with a car, but Sam's not to bad, so Clint's got that going for him, which his nice. Then his date just has to get interrupted by some brainwashed Soviet assassin that is so drift-compatible with Steve that it's actually ridiculous. Also, Thor is going to have to pay them in cookies in order to be forgiven for not calling them when Elves tried to take over the universe. Not even a phone call, no, Clint had to watch that go down on the news AND miss a chance to go to London. How embarassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Left Shoulder Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, they're teenagers. For more information, check the main page of the series.

The Avengers were beginning to settle in to their new living arrangements. Tony and Bruce still complained about having to go to school, even though it wouldn't start for another couple months, but there were way less arguments than there had been. 

 

That didn't mean there weren't any. 

 

"What the hell is that?" Natasha asked, slightly horrified. 

 

"It's a car, duh," Clint said, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed the banged-up, dented, rusted old car in front of him. "I'm gonna have Tony help me fix it up. It'll be beautiful. Plus then we won't need to take the bus in the morning."

 

"The car has five seats, and you want to fit six people, including a super soldier and an alien?" Natasha shook her head. 

 

"Steve and Thor can trade days being strapped to the roof," Clint said with a grin. "Don't worry Nat, Tony will figure something out."

 

"Alright then, have fun with that old junker."

 

Clint rolled his eyes and set off to clean up the car a bit as Natasha continued lounging around with her book. 

 

"What is that?" Bruce asked about an hour later, stepping out the front door. 

 

"It's a car, how hard is that to see?" Clint waved his hands at the car dramatically. Bruce looked at the car skeptically. 

 

"It looks like a dead car. Are you sure it doesn't need a funeral home?"

 

Clint glared at Bruce. "My friend, this car is gonna put the fun in funeral."

 

"Leave the puns to Spiderman," Natasha said, standing and stretching. "His puns are dumb, but at least they make sense."

 

"I'm hurt," Clint placed a hand over his heart. "Shocked and hurt."

 

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," Bruce said awkwardly. "I just came out to tell you that there's dinner on the table. Dinosaur chicken nuggets and peas."

 

"Sweet!" Clint cheered, throwing down his greasy towel and bounding towards the door. "I call the pterodactyls!"

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and tucked her book under arm before following him in. 

 

By the time she was in, Clint and Tony were glaring at each other over a plate of pterodactyl nuggets. Steve was glancing between the two of them nervously, gingerly biting at the head of a t-rex. Bruce looked like he wanted to kill the person that had come up with dino nuggets in the first place. 

 

"Pterodactyls are my favorite," Clint said with gritted teeth. 

 

"They're my favorite too," Tony said, not budging. Natasha looked at the plate of pterodactyls and rolled her eyes before sitting down heavily in a chair and spearing a stegosaurus with her fork. 

 

"Where's Thor?" she asked no one in particular.

 

"It's Thursday, so he's 'dining on Asgard,'" Steve answered, imitating Thor's grand way of speaking. 

 

"Right," Natasha said. "It feels like a Wednesday."

 

"It kinda does," Bruce agreed, his eyes still fixed on the two boys glaring at each over a plate of dino nuggets. "Why did you even make dino nuggets Steve?"

 

"It was all we really had," Steve said slightly mournfully. "We're going to have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. We're just lucky Thor isn't here."

 

There was silence save Clint and Tony's squabbling for another few minutes before Natasha finally took a stand. 

 

"Are you guys going to let them go cold or rock-paper-scissors it out?" she yelled. 

 

"Rock-paper-scissors-shoot," Clint said. 

 

"Deal," Tony straightened and squared his shoulders, but he was still the shortest kid in the room. 

 

Clint did rock and Tony did scissors.  

 

"Dammit! Best two out of three!" Tony demanded. 

 

"Hell no, I won fair and square," Clint said, covering his plate protectively. 

 

"Well you can forget about me helping with that shit car outside," Tony smirked as Clint's eyes widened in despair. 

 

"No fair man!"

 

"I won fair and square," Tony said triumphantly. 

 

"You suck," Clint said. 

 

"Only if you ask nicely," Tony said and sauntered out of the room with a plate of nuggets. 

 

"Well, that means you guys have to help," Clint said. 

 

"I don't know anything about cars."

"I'm a biologist, not a mechanic."

"No."

Said the three others at once. 

 

"Steve you can paint, Bruce you can pass me tools, please?"

 

Steve shrugged. "Sure, why not."

 

They worked for hours, and Thor came back from Asgard only to be met by Clint swearing as the car spurted oil at him. 

 

"What is happening?" Thor asked Natasha. 

 

"They're trying to fix up the crap car Clint bought. Don't even try to help. At this point, I'm just hoping Tony will step in."

 

Thor shot a fond glance at the three team members being attacked by an old clunker. Clint was valiantly trying to stop the oil spurts and Bruce was hitting the car in an attempt to get out a dent. Steve looked vaguely horrified and tried to fix a headlight only for it to fall on his foot. 

 

Thor turned to Natasha. "This gives us an excellent chance to get to know each other better! Any ideas?"

 

Natasha smiled back at him. "I was going to bake something now, you can help."

 

"I would be honored Lady Natasha," Thor said. 

 

Natasha was pleased despite herself. "Thor, much as I love being referred to as a lady, it's probably best you just stick with the names people give rather than adding anything."

 

Thor nodded. "Thank you. Soon I will get the hang of the many intricacies of adolescent life on Midgard."

 

Natasha nodded and pulled out a cookbook. "Chocolate chip or snickerdoodle?" she asked, showing Thor the pictures in the book. 

 

"Why not both?" Thor suggested. 

 

Natasha laughed and they set to work. 

 

While they worked, Steve gave up and worked on catching up on history at the kitchen table, watching them with one eye. Thor was not very experienced at making anything not roasted over a fire, and so he had quite a bit to learn. Natasha had a tendency to skip instructions she didn't like, but Thor kept them on track.

 

The end result was a mountain of delicious cookies. 

 

Steve took a couple and Natasha all but snarled at him. 

 

"Not! Not for you!" 

 

"I assumed they were for everyone!"

 

"Me and Thor," she said stubbornly. "Come one Thor, let's go upstairs with _our_ cookies and watch some movies."

 

"Clint has been singing the praises of this series called 'Star Trek.'" Thor said. 

 

"Oh please, we're watching Star Wars first," Natasha said.

 

"I'll watch too!" Steve volunteered. 

 

"No cookies," Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "None."

 

"Fine, no cookies," Steve held up his hands. 

 

Halfway through "A New Hope," Steve got cookies. 

 

* * *

 

Sam Wilson arrived at Avengers mansion to see a disaster zone. The kitchen was covered in flour, and broken water balloons littered the ground. 

 

"Die, nonbeliever scum!" A slight boy with dirty blonde hair cackled, expertly leaping from the second floor to the first and nailing a large boy with long blond hair in the back with a water balloon. 

 

"You dare attack the son of Odin?" the boy roared, and the first puffed up to his full height, which was still only about at the larger boy's shoulder. 

 

"I'll attack anyone that claims Star Trek isn't awesome."

 

"Star Wars is better!" declared a red-haired girl perching on the banister of the stairs. Sam was reminded a bit of Spiderman, especially when she did an effortless flip through the air and landed in front of Star Wars boy. 

 

The first boy turned on her then, and Sam tore his attention away to focus on other people. 

 

"People who hate Ron Weasley must hate friendship and love!" cried another large blond boy to a shorter-than-Sam-had-expected Tony Stark, who had grease smudges on his face. 

 

"I never said I hated him, I just said she should have killed him off instead of-"

 

"Enough!" screamed a small, dark-haired teen. He was breathing heavily, and the room instantly shut up. 

 

"Thank you," he said. "Now, let's introduce ourselves to out newest member and then clean the house, sound like a plan?"

 

The others all nodded and lined up like the Von trapp children in the Sound of Music. 

 

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye," said the first boy. Now that Sam got a closer look at him, he had handsome features but his eyes were squinted, as if he were focusing on something hard-to-spot. One of his front teeth was chipped. 

 

"Thor Odinson, though I will go by the name of Theo when attending the school of High Midtown," said the large boy with the long blonde hair. Sam was shocked for a moment at how foreign he seemed before remembering that Thor was an actual alien. High Midtown was pretty funny. The Avengers must attend Midtown High. Sam was starting there soon when school started up again. Luckily it was only May. 

 

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow," said the ginger girl. She had a very pretty face, but Sam was also slightly afraid. What had she done to earn such a title?

 

"Tony Stark," said Tony Stark. "But you probably already knew that."

 

Sam grinned a bit. "I did," he admitted. 

 

"Steve Rogers, or Captain America," said the Ron Weasley advocate. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Sam's eyes widened a touch. He was so... young!

 

"Bruce Banner," said the shouty kid. "Nice to finally meet you." 

 

'He must be the Hulk,' Sam thought. 'There's no one else he could be.'

 

"I'm Sam Wilson, know as the Falcon," Sam said. "It's an honor to meet you all."

 

...

Sam found he got on best with Steve, Natasha, and, surprisingly enough, Clint. Natasha was gorgeous but quite nice to him, and Steve was such an earnest guy but liked to tease Sam a bit while they trained. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd say that Steve was flirting. 

 

Clint had stayed out of his way for a day or two before dragging Sam up to the attic of the mansion so Sam could help him build a nest. Sam was confused, but Clint pointed out that they were the two bird-named heroes on the team and therefore needed a place for themselves to be awesome. After a few days of work, they had a cool circle of pillows and blankets in the shape of a nest. It was comfortable to curl into the pile and read or even sleep. 

 

Sam also knew a bit about cars and they fixed up the junker that Clint had bought, bringing them even closer. 

 

So, yeah, Clint was basically Sam's new best friend. 

 

* * *

 

The day after the car was finished, Clint was bragging about his new wheels to Darcy Lewis. They were doing summer school together, as Clint had never been very good at math. He suspected Darcy was just there so she could take more electives when her Senior year came around. It seemed like her style.

 

"If it's such a good car, why don't you prove it to me and drive me to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" Darcy asked, her eyebrow raised. 

 

"Yeah sure, you'll- did you just ask me out?"

 

"Yep," Darcy's lips twisted into a self-satisfied grin. 

 

"Sure, sounds good," Clint grinned. 

 

"Barton, is there something boring about Trigonometry?" The teacher asked threateningly. 

 

"Just everything," Clint said, leaning back in his chair and smiling cheerfully at her. 

 

"Hallway, now."

 

Clint hung his head and headed to the hall. He could hear Darcy laughing at him.

 

...

 

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Clint asked, stirring his milkshake with a fry. He was out with Darcy, who was quite pretty but after they'd kissed during the movie and burst into laughter instead of falling deeper into like, they'd decided that friends suited them better. 

 

"Eh, not enough sex and violence."

 

Clint choked and Darcy burst out laughing. 

 

"Oh man, your face right there was classic. Going on instagram, literally right now."

 

"Feeling the love, really," Clint muttered. His phone rang its emergency Avengers ringtone. "Really? Now? Mind if I-?"

 

"Sure, go ahead," Darcy shrugged. "I'll just play Candy Crush."

 

Clint grinned and put the phone up to his ear "What's the sitch?"

 

Darcy sniggered. 

 

"Yeah, just facing up against one of the most dangerous assassins of all time, no need to hurry," Tony said, and Clint could hear repulsers in the background, as well as the telltale sounds of Cap's shield and Widow's bites. "Just be aware we might need you by about _get-your-ass-here-yesterday o'clock_ , so I'd drive Darcy home."

 

"Dammit!" Clint hung up the phone. "I'm really sorry Darcy, there's an emergency and I have to go. I'll drop you home first."

 

"You don't have to drop me home, I'll take the bus if it's an emergency," Darcy protested. 

 

"Nah, you're on the way anyway," Clint said, looking longingly at the last of his milkshake. He threw some money on the table and started driving Darcy home.

 

"What's the emergency, if I can ask?" Darcy asked. 

 

Clint regarded her for a moment. "You're Jane Foster's cousin, right?"

 

"Yeah, how do you know Jane?"

 

"She's dating one of my teammates," Clint said. "One of the Avengers."

 

"Holy shit no way, which one are you?" Darcy asked in surprise. 

 

"Hawkeye," Clint said. 

 

"Well Hot-Guy, you'd better suit up."

 

"Hawkeye," Clint corrected. 

 

"Oh, I know," Darcy smiled at him and got out of the car. "But it sounds the same if you say it fast, so you'll never be able to tell if I talk quickly enough. Tell Thor I say hi! Have fun in battle!"

 

"Will do!" Clint yelled as he sped off. "I can always tell," he mumbled under his breath.

 

He arrived at the scene to utter mayhem. Sam was swooping around with his wings on his back (goddammit, Clint wanted a pair), Tony was hanging back, calculating outcomes, and Steve was directing Natasha and Thor, who were flanking him. Bruce was waiting at the side in case he was needed, but luckily it didn't seem likely. 

 

Clint pulled out an arrow and shot at one of the men flanking the big boss baddie. 

 

Within a few minutes, the already sizable pile of knocked-out baddies grew a bit, leaving the leader alone. The leader had long brown hair and what looked like a muzzle on. His left arm was a gleaming silver prosthetic bearing a single red star on the upper arm. His eyes were circled with black, making him look like a sad mercenary raccoon or something. 

 

Steve charged him and Clint had to just blink for a moment because he had not seen very many fights where the two opponents were so in tune. 

 

"Man, they are so drift compatible, too bad one's HYDRA," Tony said. 

 

"Way to read my mind," Clint said. 

 

The muzzle fell off and Steve froze. 

 

"Bucky?" he said, eyes widening in shock. 

 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Sad Trash Hobo demanded. 

 

Steve got closer and spoke more quietly. They had a conversation that Clint couldn't hear, and then the Panda-Eyed Assassin guy (haha, rhyme) turned tail and sprinted away. The team searched for him for the rest of the night, but he was nowhere to be found. 

 

 


	2. Part 2: Seasons Change and giant otherworldly dimensional portals come and go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor saves the world, and Steve saves his world. No homo, even though that sounds really homo

"We've got to find him," Steve said firmly. "There is no other option."

 

"We could wait for him to come to us," Tony said. 

 

"Don't be fucking lazy," Steve snapped. Everyone in the room froze. It was the first time they'd ever heard Steve swear, and to be honest, the guy looked a little unhinged. 

 

"Why don't you get some sleep first," Sam said, taking Steve gently by the shoulders. "Bucky will be fine. We'll all get some sleep and then we can go out looking for him while Bruce and Tony whip up something to bring back his memories, okay?"

 

Steve nodded, his eyes unfocused, and allowed Sam to lead him to his room. 

 

The next morning, the tower was a bustle of activity. Tony and Bruce had set up shop in the workshop, Clint had volunteered to be a test subject, and Thor was back in Asgard asking Heimdall where Bucky was. Sam, Natasha, and Steve were looking over maps, and Steve and Natasha were trying to figure out where Bucky might go while Sam, who was from DC, worked on learning NYC. 

 

"Alright, we'll start in Brooklyn," Steve said. 

 

They took the subway because it was best to be on foot so they wouldn't scare Bucky away. They were dressed as ordinary teens, though Steve looked very hipster as he was trying to wear something that would help Bucky remember. 

 

It took 2 weeks. Thor returned with little information.

 

Bucky was nowhere in Brooklyn, and Steve was disheartened. 

 

Bucky was nowhere in Queens, and Steve was quite disheartened. 

 

Bucky was nowhere in Midtown, and Steve was frustrated. 

 

Bucky was nowhere in the entirety of New York City or New Jersey, and Steve was very frustrated

 

Tony and Bruce finished their machine, but there was no Bucky to use it on. 

 

The entire team split into groups, but there was still no Bucky. 

 

Steve, Sam, and Natasha were just finishing lunch at a small deli when they heard screaming from outside. 

 

"Run!" a woman screamed, and the three Avengers jumped up and ran the opposite way of everyone else. 

 

Batroc the Leaper was leaping around, scaring people and stealing the wallets and phones they dropped. 

 

Suddenly he fell forward in the middle of a leap and Bucky stood above him, metal arm raised. 

 

Steve and Bucky's eyes met. "Took you long enough, Punk."

 

"Jerk," Steve said in relief. He wanted to hug Bucky, but wasn't sure how he'd respond. 

 

When they got back to the tower, Thor was back on Asgard and Tony and Bruce were double-checking their machine.

 

...

Heimdall wasn't able to find Jane for a moment, so Thor went straight to where she was the second Heimdall found her. 

 

She seemed alright on the surface, but then the police tried to touch her and there was an explosion. 

 

This did not bode well. The aether had been freed.

 

...

 

Jane was studying him much like she studied her intricate machines. "There's something bothering you," she said.

 

"Your predicament is what is clouding my mind," Thor admitted. "I am not ashamed to admit that I'm not sure exactly what to do."

 

Jane patted his arm and leaned up on tip-toes to kiss his cheek. "We'll figure it out together."

 

…

 

Thor's mother was dead. Jane was holding tight onto his arm as if she were afraid he'd fly away. He was tempted to, to fly after the boat his mother lay in until the fires went out and the boat was just a boat, filled with ashes.

 

Jane muttered soothing nonsense in his ears, and Thor knew it was time. The Dark Elves must fall, no matter the cost.

 

…

 

It was a long battle, with Jane's genius aiding him greatly. Without her, the battle surely would have been quick, and not in a good way. He would have been slaughtered. He got up from the ground with a wince, leaning on Dr. Selvig as he attempted to get his footing. His vision was slightly blurry, but even he couldn't miss the metallic flash of red and gold that landed in front of him, arms crossed tightly.

 

"What the hell man, you couldn't have called?"

 

…...

 

He followed them back to the tower, but refused to touch anyone. 

 

His memories were still pretty fuzzy, but it seemed that he remembered enough to know that he trusted Steve and the red-haired girl he didn't know the name of. 

 

Tony Stark introduced himself with great aplomb, but he was shorter than Him and yet reminded Him of someone else that danced in the corner of his mind, hidden in shadows. 

 

"Okay, so we have to do it a bit at a time," Tony said, hooking a thingy-He wasn't sure what to call it, and thingy seemed a good a word as any-to His head. 

 

"Basically, we can do it once every half-hour, and it'll only bring back the memories that were erased in the last wipe. It's like counting up to ten then counting backwards back to one," Bruce explained. "That means he's going to gain the full Winter Soldier back before he gets anywhere near Bucky Barnes. Hopefully the last memory wipe being undone will stick the best."

 

He clutched the armrest tightly. Steve pried away his fingers and held His hand in his. "Till the end of the line pal," Steve said. "Alright? I'll be here the whole time. Between some of the hours we can learn about this century."

 

"We've tried to make it as painless as possible, but it might still hurt," Tony said, attaching some suction cups with cords at the end to the side of his head

 

"It gave me memories of being really little," Clint offered. "And it was kind of tingly."

 

He nodded and gingerly sat down in the comfortable couch offered. Steve sat next to him on it and He was hit with a sudden memory of squeezing into an armchair with a much smaller Steve. Steve was still wiggly, He noted, smiling slightly. It felt odd on His face. 

 

"Okay, let's roll," Tony flipped a switch, and His brain felt like it'd gotten pins and needles. It heightened just enough to become painful, and He gasped slightly. 

 

"Buck, you okay?" Steve asked. He nodded and clutched Steve's hand hard enough to bruise. 

 

A moment later it was done and he could properly remember things from before the distress of first seeing Steve on the bridge, the wrongness of fighting him, and that damn Senator. He could remember being told it was 1988 and that he was to assassinate someone. 

 

An hour later it was 1987.

 

Then 1984.

 

1984 again 

 

They kept going for weeks, with the space between the years getting smaller and smaller, until he was only gaining about an hour at a time and then a year, then a few hours again. They'd nearly hit the 40's though, and Steve hadn't moved from his side. Steve didn't run away when He had violent nightmares, when He couldn't remember things, when He just sat and didn't respond to anything for hours. Steve was the one that He could somehow tell really liked some of the wild haircuts they saw on the internet, but would never get due to shyness. Steve was the one that made stew that tasted familiar even though He was almost sure he had never had it before. Steve was there when He finally hit 1943. He was only gaining precious seconds each time, each of the same warehouse and the same doctor above him. He was in agony, but not from the machine, but from the agony of becoming Bucky Barnes again. 

 

Finally he remembered snow and ice, and he was falling, falling, faster and faster and he blacked out. 

 

When he woke up, Bucky wasn't quite sure where he was. He was in a bed with softer sheets than he'd ever even seen in his life and Steve was sitting in a chair beside the bed with his head plopped down on the bed. He was drooling. Bucky grinned and tried to figure out what was happening. Where had he been before the bed? Austria?

 

'Alright, start with the basics Barnes,' he thought. 'You're Bucky Barnes, 17 years old and-'

 

Hang on a damn moment, he wasn't anybody, he was a tool, simply a tool for killing and-

 

Bucky threw up. Steve leapt up, sleep-dazed yet ready to kick ass. 

 

Bucky could feel tears in his eyes, and blinked them away, ashamed. The things that he'd done...

 

"Not your fault," Steve said firmly. "Let's get you to a shower, hmm?"

 

Steve was exactly like his own mother as he bustled Bucky into the shower, clucking his tongue at the shape his hair was in. 

 

"You're going to shave and I'm going to give you a haircut," he told Bucky, holding out a razor. He paused. "You're okay, right?"

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Give me the damn razor."

 

"No, I want you to know that any of the bad things you've done, you can make up for it by being an Avenger," Steve said seriously. "You have reason to live."

 

"I'm not suicidal," Bucky insisted, and he wasn't lying. He had a feeling that if he hadn't gotten the Bucky memories and had been only Winter Soldier for a long period of time, he might have gone that way, but he was Bucky Barnes, and an intrinsic part of Bucky Barnes was his will to live.

 

Steve believed him and left Bucky alone in the bathroom. 

 

The shower was ridiculously complicated. What exactly was he supposed to do with seven different showerheads? 

 

He managed to figure it out and had some fun with the massage setting before turning his attention to actually cleaning himself. Bucky had never been a fan of long hair, which he supposed had been the reason they'd kept it long despite the impracticalness of it. 

 

Once he felt more human, he stepped out of the shower to shave. 

 

Bucky exited the bathroom feeling a lot more like himself. He found his way to the kitchen and came face to face with Steve armed with scissors, a large razor, and towels. 

 

"You look a lot better James," Natasha said. Natasha always insisted on calling him James, but Bucky didn't mind. His mother had always called him James. 

 

"Thank you," he said. "I feel a lot better." A plan wormed itself into his mind and he grinned as it formulated. 

 

"Haircut," Steve said insistently. 

 

"Steve, I'll get a haircut when you do," Bucky said. 

 

Steve paused, and his eyes crossed as he looked up at his fringe, which really was getting long. "Alright, I'll give you a haircut, then you give me one. Deal?" He held out an electric razor and began demonstrating how to use it.

 

"Tony would have a heart attack at getting hair cut anywhere but a salon," Natasha said before slinking out if the room, leaving them alone in the kitchen. 

 

Steve had Jarvis put on the radio, and they talked and joked while Steve carefully put his hair to rights with his scissors and razor. 

 

"Done," Steve announced, and Bucky looked in the mirror to finally see himself there. 

 

"Thank you," he said. 

 

Steve shrugged. "No problem."

 

"Your turn," Bucky bowed Steve into the chair and thought about exactly what he was going to do.

 

He picked up the razor and turned Steve away from the mirror so that Steve wouldn't guess his game. 

 

"Alright, this is here, and-" Bucky muttered some words to himself as he flipped Steve's hair around so his cowlick was prominently displayed. 

 

"Leave the cowlick alone!" Steve said. 

 

"Hush, I'm in charge," Bucky said, tongue between his teeth. He carefully shaved part of Steve's hair on his left side, so that he had an undercut. His cowlick allowed the rest of his hair to flop over to the other side, leaving his right side looking fairly ordinary and his left side wild. Bucky parted the hair on Steve's right, which made it look completely ordinary when Steve took a look in the mirror. Steve smiled and nodded, about to get up when Bucky grinned broadly and flipped it back over. 

 

"Voila!"

 

Steve screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"

 

Bucky ran for his life.


End file.
